Oil Spill
by Angel of the Starz
Summary: After the BP oil spill hits the news Michiru starts to change… ONESHOT!


**Oil Spill**

**Summary: **After the BP oil spill hits the news Michiru starts to change…

"Oh my." Michiru gasped and flung a hand to her mouth. Her aquamarine eyes glistened as she watched the television. "This is terrible." Her other hand clutched at her skirt.

"What's wrong Michiru?" Haruka took a seat next to her on the couch. She reached up and started to rub slow circles with her thumb along her shoulder blade. When she didn't get a response she turned her attention towards the television. All she saw was brown/grey murky water. It at first didn't bother her until she noticed the words 'oil spill'. "I'm sure it'll get better soon, Michiru." She insisted.

"I don't know Haruka," Setsuna commented from the corner. Haruka quickly sent her a glare but she ignored it and continued. "I heard it might take a while to clean the mess up. They haven't found the right plug for it."

"No, Setsuna I think Haruka's right." Michiru patted Haruka's knee. The blondes glare instantly faded."I'm sure things will get better." She picked up the remote and quickly turned off the television. She got up from her seat and started to shuffle out of the room; before she took her fourth step she clasped a hand to her head, and swayed a bit.

"Careful Michiru." Haruka was instantly by her side; helping her regain her balance. "Are you alright?" she questioned. Michiru nodded. She turned and sent her partner a reassuring smile.

"I'm fine. I just got a little dizzy." Michiru rested her head underneath Haruka's chin for a couple of seconds before pulling away. "I'm going to go and start dinner." She announced before leaving the room.

"Did you notice that her eyes looked a little bit grey?" Haruka whispered.

"Yes, I did." Setsuna answered slowly.

Michiru hummed softly to herself as she pulled out various cutting utensils, pots, pans, and vegetables. She turned on the faucet and started to rinse off some carrots. After drying them she picked up a knife and started to cut them. '_Even though there's an oil spill the seas are surprisingly calm._' She thought to herself. Michiru jumped and winced. She dropped the knife and looked at the fresh cut on her thumb. She cocked her head to the side and squeezed around the cut to make more blood come out of it. Michiru grabbed a napkin and dabbed at the blood before holding it up to light. The red blood had some bits of black in it.

* * *

Michiru slowly opened her eyes as rays of sunlight peeked through the window curtains. She slowly sat up to stretch but quickly groaned. Her head rolled around on her neck. '_Why does my head feel so heavy?_' she wondered. Michiru turned to grab a hold of her alarm clock and noticed the numbers tilting at odd angles. '_And why am I so dizzy?_' she groaned before lying back down in her bed. Michiru shivered for a couple of seconds before pulling the covers tighter around her. "I hate being sick." She rasped out.

"It's probably from all of your time in the ocean and in the community pool." Haruka snickered as she tightened her tie. She leaned over and touched her partner's forehead. "Wow, you're burning up." She whistled.

"My throat hurts too. I can hardly swallow." Michiru added softly.

"You're definitely staying home." Haruka took a step back and opened the curtains to let some sunlight shine through. "I think Usagi's school is closed today. How about I ask one of them to take care of you?" she questioned.

Michiru quickly sat up and almost slumped forward from how dizzy she was. She held onto the nightstand and waited for everything to stop swaying. "It's not that I don't like them but they will probably kill me than help me." She explained.

Haruka laughed and turned back towards the blue haired girl with a smile. "I meant for Ami to come and take care of you. She does want to be a doctor when she gets older." She reminded her.

"I don't care." Michiru shook her head and lay back down. "I just want some sleep." She groaned.

"I'll be heading out in a minute." Haruka grabbed her school bag and checked to make sure her books were inside it. "I just need to make my lunch." She swung the bag over her shoulder.

"Can you get me some aspirin while you're down there?" Michiru asked while closing her eyes.

"Sure." Haruka nodded. Michiru opened her eyes again and looked up at the ceiling. _'Would this have anything to do with the oil spill?'_ "Here you go." She came back into the room and handed her two cups, one with the pill and one with water.

"Thank you." Michiru sat up and tossed the pill into her mouth. She then drank all of the water. "Have a good day at school." She added with a small smile.

"I called Ami. She'll be here soon." Haruka took the cup. "I hope you get better." She leaned over and kissed Michiru on the forehead. "See you."

"Bye." Michiru leaned back and closed her eyes again. She tried to get some sleep but her pounding headache kept her up. "I hate being sick." She groaned again.

* * *

"A day off." Usagi cheered while throwing her hands into the air. "I've been waiting for this day for...days" she slowly lowered her hands.

"What a great way to put it Usagi." Rei snickered.

"I say we all head over to the beach" Minako suggested. "I just bought a cute new bathing suit." Makoto cheered in agreement but stopped when she noticed Ami continuing on her way down the street.

"Where are you going Ami?" she questioned. Ami turned around.

"Haruka called me and said Michiru is sick." She explained. "She wants me to go and take care of her."

"And miss the day off?" Usagi screamed.

"I'll see you guys later." Ami smiled softly and started to run.

"Bye Ami." Everyone shouted.

"Why do you think Haruka asked Ami to go?" Rei questioned.

"She does want to become a doctor." Makoto reminded then. Minako scoffed.

"If anyone should take care of Michiru it should be me." She crossed her arms over her chest. "Remember when I took care of you guys?" she asked.

"..."

* * *

Ami looked at the sheet of paper in her hands to see if she had the right address. "Wow, this is a pretty big house." She commented while walking up to the door. A note was stuck to it and it was addressed to her:

**Ami,**

**Michiru is up in her room. Make her some soup and give her plenty of fluids. The rest is up to you. There is a spare key taped to the planter.**

**Haruka.**

**PS- She tends to get a bit delirious when she is sick.**

Ami placed the note into her pocket. She reached over, grabbed the key, and unlocked the door. She entered the house and closed the door behind her. "Michiru?"

Michiru rushed down the stairs and threw her arms around her. "I'm so glad you're here." She cried. She pulled away and it was then Ami noticed how much of a fever she had. Michiru's face was slightly red and her forehead had some beads of perspiration.

"You need to lie down." Ami said slowly while placing an arm around Michiru's waist. She struggled to pull her up the stairs but Michiru was too dizzy and she slumped to the ground. "Okay, I'm going to put you on the couch." She said while dragging her over to the couch.

Ami grabbed a couple of pillows and placed them behind Michiru's head. She then grabbed the stereo remote and turned it on one of the CD's of Michiru's latest performances. "Now you need a blanket." Ami said to herself.

"Wait," Michiru sat up and grabbed Ami's hands. "Dance with me. I love this song." She climbed to her feet and pulled Ami into the center of the room.

"You really need to rest-"Ami shook her head.

"No, I really need to dance." Michiru shook her head. She turned up the volume to the classical music and started to jump around the room as if she were at a rock concert. Her blue hair swung back and forth in the air. Ami cocked her head to the side when she spotted a clump of grey hair. She blinked and didn't find it again.

"She tends to get a bit delirious when she's sick." Ami read the message again. "This isn't a bit." She crumbled up the note into a ball and tossed it to the ground. Michiru stopped jumping and fell to her knees. Ami ran over and helped her back to the couch.

"I'm going to get you a blanket and some soup." Ami got to her feet and headed for the stairs.

"Could you get me some ice too?" Michiru asked. Ami stopped when she heard Michiru's request. She was normal again.

"Sure." She said slowly.

"Thank you." Michiru muttered and then started to cough. Ami ran up the stairs two at a time. She entered Michiru's room and pulled the blanket off of the bed. She then entered the bathroom and drenched a towel in cold water.

Ami raced down the stairs and draped the blanket of Michiru's body. Michiru immediately wrapped it around her tightly and tried to stop shivering. Ami placed the cold towel on her forehead and waited a couple of seconds before pulling it away. "I'll get you your soup now." She headed into the kitchen.

Michiru sat up quickly and grabbed the tissue box off of the table. She scrunched up her face and sneezed loudly. She then coughed and shivered violently. "Ami!" she whined.

"Your soup's almost done." Ami called back. "I'll be in there in a minute." She added.

Michiru lied back down on the couch. "Thank you." She muttered.

Ami sat in the kitchen waiting for the soup to cook. After the time went off, Ami grabbed the bowl and turned to head back into the kitchen. She stopped when she noticed Michiru face down on the floor.

"Oh my gosh." Michiru whispered. "The ground feels so good." She sighed. Ami sat her up and handed her the bowl of soup and a spoon. "That looks like vomit... excuse me." She quickly clasped a hand over her mouth and scrambled up from the floor.

Ami placed the bowl of soup onto the kitchen table. A couple of seconds later she heard Michiru throwing up. Her communication watch started to flash. She grabbed it and opened it. "Hey, what's up?" she asked.

"There's trouble at the park." Usagi answered. "We need your help." She added.

"I'm on my way." Ami replied and shut her communicator watch. She walked over to the bathroom door and knocked. "Michiru, there is trouble. I'm going to go and help. You stay here. I'll be back as soon as I can." She called out.

"Okay." She answered and flushed the toilet. Michiru's hands shook as she closed the lid of the toilet seat. She slowly got back to her feet and looked at herself in the mirror. She gasped when she noticed her aquamarine eyes turned to a grey-blue, her hair had a clump of grey in it. Michiru looked down at the healing cut on her finger and noticed a small drop of dried blood that had a fleck of grey in it.

"I wonder…" Michiru tapped her finger onto the counter top. She pulled one of her make=up drawers out and placed her other hand near the opening. On the count of three she closed her eyes and slammed the drawer shut onto her hand. Michiru gasped at the pain and willed herself to cry. When a tear finally slid down her cheek it left a trail. But not a normal salt trail, a black trail. Her tears were black.

* * *

"How is Michiru doing?" Setsuna questioned as Haruka walked into the living room. The blond dropped onto the couch with a heavy sigh.

"She seems to be getting worse and worse, Setsuna." She admitted. "Her hair, her eyes, her skin, everything is grey." She explained." She cried oil, she bleeds oil. Some of her hair is starting to fall out."

"Have you figured out the reason behind it?" Setsuna asked.

"All of this started with the oil spill. I'm really worried Setsuna." Haruka's voice cracked. She swallowed a couple of times before she spoke again; her voice was softer. "What if things don't get better?"

"I'm sure they will." Setsuna got up from her seat in the chair sat next to the blond on the couch. "Michiru's a fighter; if she can get past fighting the death busters and Mistress 9 then she can deal with this." She added. The two of them looked up when they heard a loud thump above their heads.

Haruka and Setsuna jumped off the couch and raced for the stairs. Haruka sprinted down the hallway and burst into Michiru's bedroom. "Michi!" she shouted when she found Michiru lying on the floor. Haruka picked her up in her arms and marveled at how light she was.

"I got a damp towel." Setsuna ran into the room. "She must be burning up." She commented before placing the damp towel onto her friend's forehead. Michiru moaned quietly at the coolness on her forehead.

"She's a sleep." Haruka set Michiru back into bed. She pulled up two chairs and set the by her side before taking a seat. "If she isn't better by dinner I'm having Ami come over here. If worse comes to worse we'll take her to the hospital." She added.

"Come on Michiru, you'll be alright." Setsuna whispered as she took a hold of the aquamarine-haired woman's hand.

* * *

Michiru groaned slightly before cracking open her eyes. She closed them again before jolting them wide open. She gasped and looked around. She was in water. She waved her hands around and breathed in and out deeply but she didn't see any bubbles. "Where am I?" she asked.

"Juuyu." A voice cried.

"Who is it?" Michiru looked around wildly. "Who's there?" she demanded.

"Juuyu;" the voice came again. Michiru looked up above her. She saw the suns reflection from underwater. Slowly the water above her turned brown, then grey, to black. "I've been waiting for you Princess Neptune." A figure slowly descended from above before stopping in front of her.

"Juuyu;" Michiru gasped. "No, you can't be real."

"Oh, but I am." Juuyu cackled. Its wrist and ankles were wrapped in black looking pearls. Its body suit was decorated with ruffles.

"No, you're just a legend." She insisted. "A Neptunian legend."

"Explain that your mother." Juuyu answered with a shrug. "Oh wait, you can't." it spat.

"You made my mother so sick that," Michiru's body started to shake. She covered her ears with her hands and shook her head back and forth. "…so sick that she…she-"

"Died?" Juuyu smirked. "Is that the word you're looking for? It was only a matter of time until I found you. I've been waiting for you to return. After the Silver Millennium went to dust I waited patiently for you to come back. So I can finally destroy the cursed Neptunian race."

"You have to defeat me first." Michiru spat.

"Oh, but I already have." Juuyu waved a hand in the water. A black cloud formed. The oil swirled until it showed a clear picture of Haruka and Setsuna sitting next to Michiru near the bed.

"Haruka, Setsuna."

"You're not getting any better. They think you're asleep." Juuyu explained. "You're unconscious. And pretty soon you'll be in a comma." Michiru's body shook again but this time with anger. "And then you'll end up just like your mother."

**NEPTUNE PLANET POWER, MAKE UP!**

"Finally you appear; but you look a little different. You look a little…gray" Juuyu smiled. "But don't worry. I'll get rid of that color. This shouldn't take long at all." Juuyu pulled two pearls off of its right wrist. It swung its arm in a circle before throwing them at Sailor Neptune. They exploded in her face. The swirls of oil shot out and moved towards her wrists and legs.

**DEEP SUBMERGE**

The attack collided with oil and causes a mini eruption that pushed Sailor Neptune back a couple of feet. She covered hers to make sure no oil had gotten in. As soon as she removed her hands Juuyu grabbed her by the neck and pushed her up against a rock. Sailor Neptune gasped for air as Juuyu pulled off four black pearls she pressed them to Sailor Neptune's wrists and ankles.

"What?" Sailor Neptune gasped when she found that she couldn't move her arms or legs. The oil formed past her wrists and ankles to the rock and got fused on impact.

"Time to say goodbye, Princess Neptune." Juuyu taunted. She pulled off the rest of the black pearls. She fused them together in her hands and started to form the oil into a shape. The bigger and bigger the shape got the more Sailor Neptune struggled against her hold. "Any last words?" Juuyu questioned.

Sailor Neptune gasped when she saw a giant canon pointed straight at her chest. She took a deep breath and lowered her head. "Go ahead."

"What?"

"I'm already too weak. You found my weakness. I'm Sailor Neptune. The guardian and goddess of the sea. I love it so much that I'm connected to it. And being killed by you doesn't change anything. The sea is me and I am the sea. When I die I'll just be a part of it. And that's not a bad thing."

Juuyu covered her eyes and cried out in pain as an aquamarine light glowed around Sailor Neptune. The light got brighter and brighter. Juuyu dropped its canon; it slowly drifted in the seas current. When the light faded away Princess Neptune was in its place. Her sea-green dress clouded out around her feet.

"No, this isn't happening." Juuyu screamed.

"I wish you a better life." Princess Neptune said. "Maybe you'll finally be able to enjoy the sea."

**SUBMARINE RELECTION**

Princess Neptune pointed the mirror at Juuyu. She frowned; her the mirror didn't show anything. She then moved it towards the canon that was a couple of yards away. The mirror shot out a blast of aquamarine light. It glowed slightly before slowly fading away.

**SUBMARINE VIOLIN TIDE **

"No!" Juuyu raced towards the oil canon. When she grabbed a hold of it from the side; Princess Neptune's attack collided with it and caused a great explosion. Princess Neptune covered her eyes and waited for the rushing water around her to slow down. When the seas were calm again, she cracked her eyes open.

Juuyu was gone but now more oil was floating towards the surface. Princess Neptune brushed some of her hair off of her shoulder. It was then she realized with a smile that some of it had turned aquamarine.

* * *

Haruka jerked and shot awake. She groaned from the light of the lamp searing her eyes. She stretched and turned to look at Michiru. She gasped and shook her friend awake. "Setsuna, look."

Setsuna rubbed her eyes before sitting up in her chair. She titled her neck to one side before rubbing it. "What?" she hissed.

"Her color is coming back." Haruka nodded at Michiru. She grabbed a hold of her hand and felt the coolness go away.

"I wonder what changed." Setsuna smiled as she watched the aquamarine color form back into Michiru's hair.

* * *

Princess Neptune waved her arms in a slow circle. The oil on the surface of the ocean started to sweep down under water. It resembled a black tornado. Princess Neptune picked up a blue conch shell from the ocean floor and blew into the broken end. Bubbles emitted from the other side. When they stopped forming the oil tornado started to be sucked into the opposite end of the conch shell.

When the last few drops of the oil were sucked into the conch shell, Princess Neptune closed the other end of the conch shell with a piece of coral. "You won't hurt the sea life anymore." She whispered with a smile.

* * *

"Michiru." Haruka shook her arm. "Michiru, wake up." She pleaded.

Michiru slowly opened her eyes. She rubbed her head and then sat up in her bed. "Where am I?" she questioned while looking around the room.

"Your bedroom." Haruka smiled brightly. She quickly sat next to Michiru on the bed and wrapped her arms around her. "You look so much better."

"I feel better." Michiru mumbled into Haruka's chest. She sighed deeply when she felt a kiss on top of her head. She inhaled some of her partner's spicy deodorant before hugging her back.

"Ow!" Haruka cried when she felt something hard hit her back. "What's this?" she pulled the conch shell out of Michiru's hand.

Michiru pulled away pressed her finger against the coral to make sure it was sealed in all of the way. "I need you to throw that away." She insisted. "But don't break it."

"Michiru, you look so much better." Setsuna cried as she entered the room. A tray full of food was balancing in one hand as she held a newspaper in the other. "I guess you heard the news." She commented while sliding the tray on Michiru's lap. Setsuna unfolded the paper and held out the front page to the aquamarine-haired woman. "The BP oil spill has stopped. They found the right plug. Everything should be cleaned up in the next few days."

"That sounds wonderful." Michiru smiled brightly before taking a sip of tea.


End file.
